Beautiful Girl
by Artemis Chick
Summary: Dana Scully-the object of Philip Padgett's obssessive love and lust. Based on the "Milagro" episode.


DISCLAIMER: Chris Carter owns the copyright to The X-Files series. Just borrowing the situations for this story.

Verses from the song "Beautiful Girl" by Jose Mari Chan (lyrics written by Jose Mari Chan, I give credits to the composer of the song).

**Beautiful Girl**

_Beautiful Girl_

_Wherever you are_

_I know when I saw you_

_You have opened the door_

_You made me love again_

_After a long, long while _

_I love again..._

Struggling writer Philip Padgett lie on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, a million thoughts swimming in his head. Thoughts about her. A woman whom he barely knew, but who had captured his heart. He had all of his being wrapped around her. She, the center of his world, the object of his divine admiration.

_You said hello_

_Then I turned to go_

_But something in your eyes_

_Left my heart beating so_

_I just knew that I'll love again_

_After a long, long while_

_I love again..._

It was a chance encounter. Just one of those many ordinary meetings with ordinary people that happen everyday. But on that day, his life was changed.

He went to the secluded cathedral where he would always pass the time. He sat in one of the pews and stared at the stained-glass religious paintings, walk around, and take a tour inside the church until he decided to go home. The church was always empty, save for a few old ladies who walked-in to pray for a while. Even if it was boring, he still continued this daily ritual. He found great solace in being there, just doing nothing. He never prayed there, actually. Instead, he would write in his head ideas about his planned stories while staring at the stained glasses and statuettes.

One day, as he stayed at the cathedral, he felt the presence of someone walking. From the corner of his eye, he was surprised to see a young woman. He cocked his head towards that direction to get a good view. The woman was a petite, attractive redhead, who looked like she was in her early thirties. Inspite of this impression, she looked young, her radiant face and creamy white skin betraying her biological age. She was dressed in an all-black suit and skirt ensemble, which made her look like a lawyer.

The woman knelt in one of the pews. She clasped her hands, closed her eyes, and prayed fervently. He itched to know what she prayed for, and would give his all just to know what's on her mind. Anyway, he continued to watch her praying for about a minute or two until she crossed herself.

When she opened her eyes and stood up, he pretended not to be staring at her, and instead shifted his attention to the Sacred Heart picture to his right. When he was totally sure that she wasn't aware of his presence, he stood up silently from his seat and decided to follow her.

He was about to step out of the church when he felt his foot brush against an object. He looked down and saw an identification card. He bent downwards and picked it up. The identification card belonged to the woman he saw a while ago. The top of the ID read FBI. Below was the woman's picture. He read out her name underneath. _Dana Scully, Special Agent._

He thought this would be a good opportunity to come near her. Thankfully, she wasn't far behind. Philip Padgett walked briskly and approached her. He felt a hundred butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"Miss?"

She stopped in her tracks. "Yes?"

"You.. you dropped this," he replied shyly, handing her the ID."I found this... by the cathedral entrance." He tried not to stutter as he said those words.

A look of gratefulness swept across her face. "Oh thank you," she said, as she got her ID from him. "I didn't know I went out of the Headquarters still wearing this." She giggled slightly and placed the ID inside her handbag. "Thank you again for returning it to me," she added, smiling.

"Welcome," he mumbled.

She smiled at him, her blue eyes twinkling, and proceeded on her way. He stood behind, staring wistfully at her, thinking about the sound of her voice, her smile, her blue eyes. She was probably the most beautiful creature he had come to know.

_Was it destiny's game?_

_For when love finally came on_

_I rushed in line, _

_Only to find_

_That you were gone..._

He thought of her every single day. He never forgot her smile and the sound of her name. He dreamed a thousand dreams with her. In those dreams, he longed to touch her, caress her face, and kiss her lips. He dreamed of being lost in those bottomless blue eyes of hers, endless like the ocean 

deep. His hands craved to touch her body, to explore those curves and crevices his eyes had been forbidden to see. Every night, his fantasy would come true. Even if it was only a dream, everything was so real. Those stolen moments were a gift to him from the heavens. Venus came alive to him as Dana Scully.

It came to a point that not having her frustrated him. She was only limited to him in his dreams. He was Pygmalion wishing for his Galatea to come alive. He knew she could never be his. He knew that he can never own her. The bitterness he felt within was killing him. As much as he adored and worshipped the object of his obssession, he loathed her for not knowing of his existence. He hated her for making him feel so fucked-up because of her.

Destiny had played on him all his life. And so Philip Padgett decided tp take matters into his own hands. He would beat destiny at this game.

_Beautiful Girl_

_I'll search on for you_

_'Til all of your loveliness_

_In my arms come true_

_I know that I'll love again_

_After a long, long while_

_I love again_

_And I'm glad that is you... Beautiful girl_

He moved to an apartment unit right next to her. It was perfect. He could follow her every move and still go unnoticed. From a crack at the ceiling, he would watch her. He reminded himself not to be in a hurry to catch her. He knew that it would be very soon.

His muse inspired him to write a story about her. Int his story, she was his lover. He wrote everyday with great fervor. He poured all of his passion into it, until he could no longer control himself over her.

Without knowing it, his love and lust consumed him. Philipp Padgett slowly lost his mind because of his beautiful girl. All because of love. Obssession. Frustration. All of these equated to one woman: Dana Scully.

**A/N: We all know what happens after this... There is really a song called "Beautiful Girl". It's on youtube (keywords: Beautiful Girl, Jose Mari Chan). It's a lovely song. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please!**


End file.
